Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially in subscriber base as end users become increasingly connected to mobile wireless environments. As the number of mobile subscribers increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In some instances, resources are allocated for a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH), which is used to communicate uplink, downlink and sometimes network related information to user equipment operating in a communication network. As the number of user equipment that are to receive such information in the PDCCH increases, the possibility of collisions or blocking of resources during resource allocation also increases, which can lead to inefficient performance for the user equipment and for the network. Accordingly, there are significant challenges in providing collision-avoided PDCCH resource allocation.